


Infinities: The Summerland Chronicles Book 1 The Ties that Bind

by Wildfire1977



Series: Infinites [2]
Category: Legion (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1977/pseuds/Wildfire1977
Summary: David Haller had always been plagued by strange things happening around him. He always thought he was crazy until he was reused from the mental Institution Clock works by the Summerland Crew. From them he discovered who and what he was and the monster that share his body.3 years into the future he is finally free of the Shadow King but the monsters death not mostly free of his demons but a weapon that can save or destroy all he loves in a time where mutant and human relations are at their worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am changing the decade this happens in to the 2000s just after the destruction of the infinity to make things fit. See altered Infinity Universe timeline which will get updated along with the important dates.  
> I hope you enjoy this.... 
> 
> Change in MCU timeline  
> Note:BI-before infinites  
> 35 BI-The Tratarie at the behest of Loki tires invade earth. The Avengers is assembled  
> 30 years BI-Thanos is defeated and NOVA CORPS takes the Infinity gauntlet *. The stones but go missing in a black hole before they reach Xandar. Nova Corps have been accused to stealing the gauntlet not working with everyone which has caused discord in the galaxy  
> 29 years BI- Lilandra Namoir is removed after a coup by her sister from the Sh’iar throne along with Vulcan after her mind severely affected my Cassandra Nova plot to get revenge on Charles Xavier.  
> 27 years BI-February 13 less than 12 months later Lilandra Namori was struck down by the RAZORS  
> 26 years BI – 6 months after Lilandras death David Charles Haller aka LEIGON returns to Summerland after being processed by the Shadow King seeming healed of the Shadow King and many of his mental affections.

 

**Prelude**

 

 

The shadow king was dead! He could not believe it a blinding flash of light and it was over. The room was spinning dark. . .. An ear-piercing sound shattered his ears. He placed his hands over his ears as a feeling of fear and pain nearly sent him to his knees rocking him to the core of his soul. He fell to the ground wanting to break to pieces. . .

“David? What the fuck man?” Lennies voice called out “What the fuck did you just do? Shit man.” She whined looking dazed and confused. But then again so was he, Lennie want real, Lennie who had been Benny had been a friend who he once did drugs with and had died then his mind turning him into a female who got taken over by the shadow king, ok it made his brain hurt to think about whatever it was Lennie was. The point was she was not real and she should have gone away when that thing took down the shadow king. Right? Faruk was dead he did just see that right? He looked her it in the face, yes it was defiantly Lennie, or was it the Shadow king playing another joke on him?

He stared at her for moment in disbelief “Not funny I am not playing your game Faruk I don’t know what the hell happened- “

“Hey, wait there your little blonde girlfriend may have killed me in the loony house and I may have spent the last few years having that guy impersonating me but I anit him, it’s me Lennie all new out your head and in the flesh than whoever that crazy board was? I mean did you see that?” She pulled the guy out and did something and he blew up. Boom! “She said her hands expanding out like an explosion. “That creepy thing and we were both stuck inside of you melting people blowing up their minds of whatever it is then Bang outta now where miss smoking hot shows up sticks her hands in your chest next thing I am on the floor, you’re on the floor, Kingy was screaming never seen something go boom white lights everywhere. . then kingy what was that she did to him?”

David looked at the dark stain where the shadow king had been. It was the strangest thing he could remember bits and pieces. Sacrificing himself being possessed again to save Oliver Byrd and the rest of the Summerland Crew, lots of blood, the Shadow King had killed one or two on the way but the real body count was here. They looked around at the strange people with bird feathers and what looked like battle armor. There had to be ten in here alone. Whatever they had been doing in here it was big, powerful. It troubled him. So, did the warrior bathed in white light. It had come from nowhere, not it wasn’t and it has she dressed in silver armor a triangle shaped helmet with a masked that reminded him something out of his childhood nightmares. She stuck her hand in his chest Lennie was right about it and he felt the warmth as the Shadow King and Lenny was tore from his body. He saw their astral forms first one then two. He had never seen anyone command or manipulate and astral form like that before, she had turned to Faruk placed her palm on his astral form and the screams that came from the monster that had haunted them all cuddled his blood. It took David a second to understand the girl was ripping the Shadow Kings very soul to precise. It terrified and stuck awe and wonder in him at the same time. He had seen and heard but nothing, not even his Sydney was as beautiful. She had to be an angel, sent to deliver him. . . When the Shadow King was no more she turned to David, he didn’t understand it but there was a connection between them. . . Then she was gone.

“What the fuck are they?” She said holding up the arm of what David assumed was a female as he studied the man before him they all had a strange scrolling fancy looking tattoos on both sides of the head by the eyes (some thicker than others) with what he guessed was a male. For a guy, his arms seem a little lighter, “I remember they have something of my father’s something that could destroy him not my adopted dad.” HIs father the one who had given him away...  He had met Charles Xavier once before the previous year. It had been brief and weird. They had asked Xavier and his X-men for help but. . . His “father” had a friend named Eric. And Eric needs his father to keep Eric in check. HIs students too,  they required a lot of his attention, about so did it seem the rest of the world. There was no room for him or his friend's.  He understood, Melanie understood too though the others did not. The fight to live was bigger than any of them. His father cared and wanted to help free Melanie’s husband from Faruk’s control but things just didn’t work out, no hard feelings he thought as he watched Lennie pick up a strange rectangle gun. David knew it was a gun because the people had been shooting them at him.. Faruk, whoever. It was all starting to give him a head ache.

“The bald dick who passed you off to a dead guy and ruined all of our lives. Yeah, let’s blow this popsicle stand and see what kind damage we can do. Hmm, wired gun “She said looking it over, “Wonder what kingy wanted must be valuable. Hey, we could make some quick cash buy all drugs and girls we can find.”

In the old days, he’d been more than happy to take Bennie no Lennie’s suggestion but now all he could think about was getting back to Sydney, Melanie, Oliver and the others to make sure they were ok. But first, he had to find whatever it was the Shadow King had come for and get it to Charles Xavier he shuddered to think what would happen if something like Division 3 found the weapon. It could be used to kill anyone they didn’t like. “No, we find whatever it is these guys were protecting then I’m going back to make sure the others are ok, then you can do whatever you want,” David said as they picked their way through the dead bodies toward a steel door at the back of the warehouse.

Lennie looked “Where do you think they’re from, they muties like you? Never seen your kind with feathers before.” David shook his head he honestly didn’t know, “Not sure we all come with different mutations I think but from the looks of them they seem to be one species, a bird human species from the looks of them.” Lennie just looked “Like from another world? That’s, just our damn luck.” David would have once said that there was no such thing as aliens but the tratarie blew that all to hell and back. They reached the door and as David turned the knob he wondered what was so important that all these people had to die?

 


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes a promise to the Byrds four year old daughter

4 years later

  
Ch1 Ties that Bind

Voices whirl in the wind….

A blazing comet shoot across the cool night sky as the figure of a man and a child sit watching cross legged in the clearing.

“When I was a child my adoptive father would take me out to talk to the stars but for us, Munch the stars talk back. “

“I know.” The small girl of four sitting next to him said looking up at him her long dark curly hair blowing freely in the wind  
“None one else can hear them because people don’t know how to listen. If they did everything would be better. “The girl said looking up at him smiling brighter than any star.

He laughed softly at the girl and smiling pointing out a shooting star. “My father, my real dad was once married to a lady from the stars. You know that? She was good, a leader of her people, that shooting star makes me think of her “

“Why?”

The voices grow louder . . .

David Charles Haller smiled sadly “Because when she died I saw a bright comet like that one. That night the stars told me about a little gem she sent out to be guarded. If I found it and guarded it good the gem would fix me.”

And louder…

“You were broke? “the girl’s soft gray blue eyes; looking at him with worry clutching her odd stuffed toy closer to her chest.  
He nodded yes, “But the gem healed me. I did my job, and now I am all better. Now I can sit out here with you and hear with they say without fear.”

“What do they tell you tonight David”

He smiled “That even though there is bad out there waiting for us there are ties that bound of people together is not always blood but love. And whether it’s a mother father brother sister friend or lover that bond can defeat anything that comes our way. We are fine as we are.” He stands and reaches for her tiny form. Getting to her level he smiles “What do they you tonight Miss Byrd?”

The voices grow to ear splitting heights as the four-year-old crawl into his arms and look back into the sky. The girl pauses for a second looking directly at the north star, she trembles in his arms “Bad things. . . . They say monsters are talking to each other. And that they are coming for us all.” As the words left her lips David had a bad feeling he knew she was right bad things were coming for them, but he would stand in their way free of the voices free of shame. He’d make sure no other would suffer as he did growing up Pulling her tight to him David chuckled.” Don’t worry little one you have this monster to keep you safe. I promise, yours is going to a life of jumpy houses, ballet dances, and sleep overs, not monsters chasing you or houses blowing up or insane family friends trying to destroy half the living. No, I promise you a happy life, no matter what Munch, that this monster will protect you from all the other monsters.”

“B-But you’re not a monster. Your David my best friend other than Lilan” she said holding up an odd doll made of strange shapes and colors with iridescent feathers on it, “you're good. You help people”, looking at him her tiny face searching his trying to find the monstrous beast in him. Haller laughed  
“I was once the biggest scariest monster when I was broken now that I’m fixed I am your best Buddy, we're a family kid no matter what.”

The tiny girl holds her odd doll closer once more as she lay her head on his shoulder “you're sad about HIM, your real dad aren’t you. . .. You wish things were different.”

“Used to, yeah, but that was before when I was sick. Now, I have my new family, Syd, Ptonomy the Carey’s, Lenny, your mom, and dad. . . YOU! “He said tickling her stomach with one hand as he held her with the other, the girl giggled out loud and he smiled”. You guys are my family. And I am never going anywhere.   
“Now let’s get you in munch before you catch a cold. I don’t want your mom and dad getting on to me for making you sick.”The child began to complain as they headed back into the trees.


	3. Broken Promises

2 years later

 

The man known as LEIGON sits with a young blond as she watches the tiny girl now 6 inches taller twirl around in a crisp white dress her black curly hair spinning in a mess as she does her pirouettes, the sound of laughter filling the air on a warm summers day ‘Round and round she goes where she stops no one knows” David whispers to Sidney she laughs. The boy who was nowhere and his love the girl who could never be touched, laughed in it seemed in a way fitting to David as the facilities owners six-year-old danced in circles preparing for her first recital. Gone were most of the voices the others save for Lennie, who was now solid well mostly…

 “David. You and Sydney are coming, right?” the little girl said as she stopped dancing and rushed straight into Syndey’s arms (which were covered with long black leather gloves that went over her sleeves) causing the young woman to gasp for air. David laughed and reached down picking the small girl up and sitting her on his lap “We promised you we would and haven’t we always kept our promises to you munchie?” Munch nodded and smiled “But you better go get ready for the war your dad and mom fought over you joining ballet will be for nothing,” David said putting the girl down on the ground. “He’s right you know I did have to your mother every day for six months so got get dressed, I do not wish to miss my little birds first dance.” The tall man with dark curly hair said from behind the girl. She reached up to put her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed his cheek “Ok daddy,” she said giggling then leaping down from his arms and running off back down the hall to the little room they had set up for her. David knew how Oliver’s wife felt about her daughter going out among humans to take a dance class-it scared her shitless as Lennie often put it.  Munch was special, and it was not the typical my child was special and perfect, no Munch was gifted.  How they were not sure, though David knew. The girl knew, heard and saw things others could (except David) not perceive. Which was why she had never been out past the compound gates not for a lack of trying. And that is what scared the director most of all her child out in a world where people feared her baby. David knew that all too well. . .

Oliver looked at them nervously “To be honest I’m more worried about her keeping her legs straight enough, and Melanie. “Syd laughed as she got up and joined Oliver and David by the window “It will go fine, she’s been practicing really hard I can’t wait to see.” The much older man laughed they could tell how nervous he was. “She needs it, I mean the contact with others . . . Children I mean, she's the only child here and she needs interaction with other kids or she'll not know how to act when she does encounter humans. I mean you know for there to be peace among us and-“David put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder “It’s a ballet recital, not a peace summit. Plus, Melanie has gone over and repeatedly what she can and can't-do, have faith,” Oliver was right though, the girl did need to be exposed to the world, lest she does like her father and retreats mentally to the astral plane for 21 years. Something told David Munch would not like that too much. “You're right of course.”

“Right about what this being a terrible idea?” Melanie said carrying a white lace and tulle ballet dress, over her shoulder “Where’s the Munchkin I finally have all the ice cream out of her recital dress.” Her face was all serious as she stared her husband down “Why on earth did you let her have ice cream in recital dress?” Oliver went all red in the face “She wanted to try it on. I-I just forgot and let her keep it on, sorry dear.” He said to turn to face his wife and kissed her on the cheek.  You know she’s like you, our little girl, I just can’t say no to either of you” The always serious Melanie Byrd crack a smile and began to laugh . . .  David put his hand on Melanie’s shoulder, “she’s going to do great, there will be no problems and we’ll all go for ice cream afterward so she can get more stains in the dress.

Thirty miles away

The man known as EYE stood on the dock on the northwest side of the lake and watched as the cargo container that said Essex Corp on the side pull up to the docks as a young man in an army uniform and a lazy left eye walked up from behind and saluted him. . .  “You have finished contacting command with the news the package has arrived.  You did send it via channel 188 that’s the most secure.” The man shouted yes sir and that was all the Eye needed as the truck pulled up to the loading dock and stopped.

“Playtime,” the older man thought as the crane began to lower onto the container.

 

Amy Haller was one of the few non-mutants allowed into Summerland compound, it used to weird her out all these people with powers, like her brother David. But now it didn’t bother as much even less now that she and her husband were separated.  Which was good David being happy free and had a place where people accepted him.

Making her way down the long hallway lined with glass windows she looked at the tiny white recital dress of the Byrd’s daughter. She could tell when Oliver pushed the dress into Amy’s arms and asked her to help dress the child that as usual he and Melanie were nervous but when it came to their daughter they were always nervous. But that was ok the child was often left in her care here at the compound which made Amy feel like a second mother to the child. It was a joy, one she had yet to be blessed with. As she neared the child’s room she heard whispering noises. It had to be munch and her invisible friend Lilan. Munchie was always talking to the odd doll, which was normal for a child her age. What was odd was the doll itself. It was strange shapes a head that looks like a lady with translucent bird feathers on its arms legs and in the shape of a triangle on its head. It was pretty but she honestly did not know where it came from or who made it, nor could anyone else tell her.

“Why not? The child asked “Ok I understand. . .  I’ll tell her” Amy just stood there and listened as she heard the child abruptly stop whispering “MiMi” The child called out from the other side of the door.  MIMI that was what Munch had called her that since she started to speak. At first, she had trouble saying the letter" a" Amy then when she got it Amy just liked having her own special name with the girl. She enters “Hey munchie I have your dress. Your dad had to see your mom so he asked me to help you get ready. “It was big smiles as Amy started to take the dress off the hanger eagerly knowing how much this night meant to the tiny girl, but as she got the dress ready to put on she noticed the girl was still wearing her play dress with a very serious look on her face. “Munchie let’s hurry its two hours till the show and it take 30 minutes to get there. Your dance teacher hates it when people are late.”

The little girl looked down her arms folded at her chest frowning, “I don’t think I’m going tonight.”

Amy looked at her reaching for the child “Of course you are. I know your mom has been too fond of you dancing but she’s now just as eager to see you dance as I am.”

The child stepped back keeping her arms down pulled tight to her body “It” not that we just can’t go tonight. Plus mom, daddy, David and Syd can’t go. They can’t go I can’t go.”

Well, that was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard Amy knew how much this meat to David and the Byrd’s they had all promised to go and she knew they would never break their promises “Oh your just nervous. “She said grabbing the child and started undressing her. “I’m not nervous, they can’t go they have to make the eye guy stop being bad.” The child said as the dress came off over her head and Amy began to put on the ballet dress, but as the child said eyes guy she stopped.  Amy knew of who the child spoke of but he and Division 3 had been quiet for nearly a year. They had taken a beating over the last few years and everyone had hoped they were dead, Amy knew David had done all he could to make that come to fruition. She didn’t see how anyone could have survived having a concrete building thrown on them, “Munchie!!” She said as she got the dress on the squirming child. “I’m telling you the truth and Lilan says we shouldn’t go without them.”

That name seemed to drive an exasperated cry from Amy lips “Lilan, Munchie baby, I have told you shes NOT real. We are all going to the dance tonight. You ARE going to be around other kids, we are then going for ice cream. Lilan is staying here and we are all going to have fun right!”

“Amy” Oliver’s voice called through the door “we need to talk,” Amy turned to the child who had the I told you so look on her face. Following Oliver outside, she shut the door to the child’s room “I don’t know what to do? We have intel that Division 3 has transporting something dangerous down at the docks, I don’t know what to do. We have intercepted a communication from Eye to his handlers, they have come in possession of power weaponized material. They don’t need to get their hands on it so were going to take care of it and Melanie and I were wondering if you could take Munch to the recital, with any luck well meet you there.” Amy just nodded and turned her head back toward where the girl was as he thanked her and headed down the hall. She turned and made her way into the girl room where Munch was standing in the middle of the room with a sad look on her face and Lilan in her arms. “Told you so.” To Amy’s stunned face.

Melanie got into the back seat with Syd and Oliver as David and Ptonmy got in the front “Do we know what they have?” Oliver said putting on his seat belt. He was furious that Division three had chosen today of all days to rear their ugly head. “Carey picked up the chatter from the bug we have on 188. All they said was it was weaponizable mutant material. With all the rumors of experimentation done by other groups, we can’t risk them getting anything that could hurt us. I know I hate it too my baby girls big day. “Usually things like that did not bother their fearless leader who was known for saying she wanted David to be happy then use him. But today was not that day as she looked at the window to her daughter’s room she could see the child standing there with her dolls they drove away.


	4. SUPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew find a clue to what Division 3 plan

“Syd, DUCK!!” Ptonomy Wallace yelled as the gunfire rained on them from above.  She felt something push her out of the way as the bullets came to complete stop the turned and flew toward the sniper. Sydney smiled as she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend looked down at her his hand outstretched to pull her up, behind her she could hear Ptonomy firing back.  “Need a hand, babe? “He said with a soft grin. It was this David she loved most the guy who despite not being able to touch one another physically made ways for them to be together even if it was just in their mind. Her black-gloved hand took his “Thanks.” She smiled shyly.

 

“Thank him later, if we survive. I can’t believe we are missing my daughter's first dance recital for this. “Oliver said over the earpiece. “Oh, give it a rest Oliver I’m just as mad about it as you are. But if Division 3 gets their hands on whatever this is she won’t have a life with dance recitals to miss. What have you and Karey found?” She sniped back which caused David and Syd to crack identical smirks. Melanie always came off as gruff and uncaring and hard on Oliver truth was it was more for show than anything else. And her scolding was more of their playful banter that made the duo one-part husband and wife team that lead the small group of mutants.

As the last man fell at David’s feet from about 3 of Ptnomys ak47’s round he Syd and Ptonomy “While your pouting and watching my love Karey and I found a rather help, ( Well after some polite convincing on my behalf.)  There is special container placed the Lovely Lady tug by some rather polished government looking men just three hours ago. Let’s see here, oh yes docking bay 23 at the north end of the harbor. “David put his finger to his earpiece, “Were on our way.” Looking at the other two “It's not like the Eye to leave his toys unattended don’t you think?” Wallace asked as they headed down the dock.

 

Sydney smiled softly “He probably doesn’t know Carey hacked his systems plus we DID just take down a dozen guards he probably thinks his idiots can handle watching it float.” They quietly eased up the docks passing dock worker who said hello and went on like nothing was out of the way. “Dock workers must be the densest people on the planet, or they know were coming.”

The thought of set had crossed David’s mind, “I wouldn’t put it past him I don’t sense him though or anyone else. I had just been making the workers think we're one of them. Who knows.” Haller shrugged as they approached the large metal container. David reached for the door, as Lennie slowly emerged “Hiya guys miss me?” she said looking wild-eyed or as wide-eyed and an eternal stoner could be.

“Lennie the hell?” The three jumped as Sydney yelled, “Seriously!” Ptnomy screamed as he hit the ground at the once personality trapped in David’s head encircled the blonde girl looking at her like she was dinner “Miss me Cydie “Lennie chided as she encircled Syd dancing around like a madwoman.

 

Haller placed himself between the two “What are you doing here Lennie? I thought you were at home I specifically told you to stay. Why are you here?” he said smiling his voice filled with irritation in the woman face.

Lennie laughed “You did, and I was perfectly happy to stay. . .  Until munchie marched in my room and DEMAND I come. So, I came, I saw, I know what’s inside that container.” They all could swear she was singing as she skipped back to the container door and leaned against the door “Guess what’s inside.”

 

“The KID told you to come?” Ptonomy was confused he knew the Byrd’s daughter and Lennie didn’t exactly get along “Why? “he asked cautiously as Lennie just cackled “Well for one I am better looking and two I can walk through solid objects since as you say I’m not real. And three she thought you could use me.” Ptonomy got in her face “Your real alright. A real pain in the ass what did you find?” The tall dark built man said lowering his voice t a dangerous tone. Lennie laugh “Temper! Temper! Be nice, or you’ll never know.” Laugher erupted as poked him in the check chest with each word. David pushed the man back “Oh I know plenty. I know what Syd and David do in their heads when they think they are alone. I know what you think of David Ptonmy, what your fear Syd and I know that there are about two dozen mutants locked behind that door. Still alive... for now!!!”

The three looked at one another then David reached for the door Lennie giggled “I would not do that if I were you” She thought for a second “On second thought go ahead it’ll be a real blast!!”

 

He stopped for a second closed his eyes there was a flash one two three times till the image became more evident as the image of several people latched down in single file wearing glowing collars their faces looking broken and beaten. His mind wondered seeing a boy 16 white hoodie with orange adornments jeans that made him think of those Saipan league protesters he had seen on TV at a Washington DC ANTI mutant protest. Another that caught his eye was a girl about 21 dark skinned wearing the large hooped earrings black bomber jacket that has a patch on the left breast and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was brown and blue streaks to her shoulder but with bangs cut to where they framed the right half of her face revealing bright blue eyes. She was the only one who did not have a collar but seem have something on her wrist that did not make her happy. His mind was drawn over several people to the man chained in the back of the container next to a glowing white necklace. The man was dressed impeccably about forty-fifty years old pepper grey hair mice Gucci shoes expensive watch he was surprised Lennie had not unburdened the man of his costly things. Then his mind noticed wiring next to the man he followed back to the door where he saw the problem. Lennie was right he REALLY DIDN’T want to open the door “Guys we got a problem I think I know why there’s no one around. The doors rigged to blow if we open it.” when the last words left his mouth Lennie burst out into an annoying bout of laughter.

He felt a gentle caress on his right shoulder looking back he saw Syd’s long black glove there “What’s wrong David?”

 

“The doors rigged to blow if it's opened, we're going to have to find another way inside. Guess nobody is to be making munches recital after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I KNOW working on two or three Fanficts and rl is but challenging but we will get there. I hope those of you who are reading it enjoy it this. I thank you for your support. This and Infinites will start to make sense as things play out together.
> 
> If you have question or comments please feel free to leave comments, pm me or email me at princesstabetha2000@gmail.com.
> 
> I thank you that read this for your support and more is to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy tries to cheer munch up after David and others not making Munchs recital only with disastrous results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place about the same time or just after David and the crew find the prisoners so yes more is coming.

Several miles away.  
The recital had gone well and as predicted the family and David did not show it bothered Amy how un-phased by it all Munch was. But deep down she knew it had to hurt. That why they did it, stopped at the building called Gatti-town. On the outside, it was an unsuspecting building with a clear sign that said All you can eat Pizza buffet and play-zone. It was good for her Amy thought to have the girl interact with other kids. 

As they walked in Munch now wearing a red jumper and a white long sleeve shirt she had insisted the girl change after her recital the girl complained Lilan did not think it was good for them to be ou.   
Amy didn’t frankly give a care what Lilan thought; she wanted something fun and healthy for the small girl who never had a playdate before, much less a friend her age.

As they entered the place was full of kids running around wildly all over the place as moms and dad either finished their meals or were trying to wrangle their little ones into submission. It was loud and bright and smelled like a mixture of pizza and spaghetti. Munch had never been in such a place before. She could not tell if this was a good place or bad it was just too much. She pulled close to Amy. Sensing the child’s reservations, so she got down on the girl’s level giving the child a reassuring smile. ‘Its ok I’m with you, no one will hurt you. I promise “Amy said stroking the girl’s hair “There are games, and a ball pit there are other kids here your age. Don’t you want to meet other kids and have friends?”

Munch shrugged she had never thought much about other children. She knew they existed but she never really thought of them. The small child looked at Amy it seemed to mean so much to her friend. Looking at the room wondering what she should do. “Why don’t you go and play some games and I will get us a table “Amy smiled and kissed the girl on the top of the head. Munch nodded and set off to explore as Amy went up to speak to the old man at the counter.

The place was filled with the ringing of bells from games screaming of children as they won or were being torn away by parents. It was all too loud for the tiny girl. She felt as the whole world was coming around her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before heading on. Past the ball pit, the skeet ball, and a little boy who looked like was riding a motorcycle in front of a video screen. She stopped in front a game where two girls were jumping on a lighted stage that had arrows. Many other children big and small had gathered around cheering one more double, and they’ll beat the high score! Go, Keisha! It’s your birthday! Go Tamerica, your almost there!! She watched as they stepped jumped and twisted into a lady signing she was a single lady as the other kids went wild all around them. She could feel the joy the energy flowing all around her she began to smile and cheer with them. As the machine went off with the words High Score, the crowd two voices began to drown out the others. 

“Vun Jace e’s behind you.” A male child with a funny accent yelled then a pounding ache began to form on her shoulder. Munch stopped noticing a door on the back wall. The girl turned and slowly made her way toward the sounds of young children arguing, “Hold him down the animal Brett while I deal with sir funny mouth here” another boys voice ordered. It was strong angry cruel she could feel it emanating making her sick from the door. Closer and closer she got the colder and colder she felt then a crack, a sharp pain in her forearm arm was so bad that she nearly screamed out. As she felt it, she heard the boy with the strange voice scream out in pain as others laughed “How’s that magic baby won’t be able to do any more of that freak stuff. “Two howled in laughter as one cried in pain and another in rage “You next animal. “as a fourth yelled out in rage. She closed her eyes seeing a boy wearing jeans and what looked to be a green velvet cape on the ground holding his arm as the most massive boy turned to another boy with reddish brown curly hair was being held by another larger boy with black hair. She closed her eyes tighter they all looked to be about her age.

She watched as the largest one left his first boy screaming in pain as he headed to the one who was behind held down by the dark-haired boy. She watched as the more significant boy was getting closer and closer wondering why no adults were coming to help, then it dawned on her. The sounds of this place were too loud with all the ringing and music at such a high pitched it drowned them out. Only she could hear them. She closed her eyes and focused on the boy being held struggling to get to his friend. As the giant boy passed the broken Pac man game the one of the ground raised his head “Ala-“as a loud pop sizzled from the broken machine.

He stopped as the game with the broken screen flickered to life the boys stopped, as the music for Pac man began to play. “What the?” 

The fat stalker boy said as he stopped and looked at the decommissioned game. . .. The screen was broken into a million pieces how could it; he bent down following the cord to where it lay limply unplugged from the wall “Huh.”

Munch grabs her head as the massive boy turns back to the one his friend is holding. Now hiding behind the wall knelt behind of the games rocking back and forth, No, no, no, she whispered, as the boy turned back toward the other two his fat fist raring back. His friend laughing holding the boy stopped suddenly flew back toward the game landing face down as the much smaller redhead boy that had been held took his chance lunged at his friends’ attacker and began punching the much larger boy in the face the larger boy fought back throwing the fiery boy into the wall. The large boy got up and started toward the smaller child against the wall, “You’re going to pay for that animal. “The portly one began to punch his fist into the palm of his hand as he stalked his prey “You’re going to pay for that Creed!!”

The boy put his fist up as he did three tiny bone claws extended out from his knuckles “I’m not scared of you Bryson brings it. “  
Before Jace knew the large boy was almost there the last words he heard were something Mutie before Wak waka. Waka. Jace looked at him to see around yellow thing with eyes and a large mouth surrounded by two blue blinking things. He stopped in his tracks as Wak A-Waka came from the thing's mouth once more “What’s that?” Jace pointed, “Can’t make me look Mutie!! You’re gonna get a beating” Bryson says raring back “Bryce better turn around that don’t look good.” The boy who was lying next to the old Pac man game. The boy’s face was in disbelief at what he saw the large yellow round thing with the big mouth made the sound again “What is that thing?” 

Jace caught the side of the game the images of the ghost, and the “Pac-man” had somehow materialized before them. “What are you doing? Make me stop? “The boy against the wall said backing toward the door. 

Jace smirked “I didn’t do it. Ludo told you he was a great magician, but you didn’t believe him!! Noooo. They don’t look happy with you.”   
The two boys backed away slowly. “I’m going to beat you so bad Creed if you don’t make them go away, now!!!”

The boy with the green velvet cape stood wincing holding his arm close to his body“Yeah do it NODOMOV, or you’re going to get more than just a hurt arm,” Bryce came back as he moved more toward Jace’s injured friend. “Take von(e) (m)vore step and you (w)vill (r)regret it Mv(r). Nelson.” The boy said extending his other hand. 

“You (g)not won chance,” Ludo said with his thick Baltic accent that seemingly changed many of his latter into the v sound. Which is what put him on Bryce’s hit list.,Bryce didn’t like anything that “wasn’t normal. And the new forgiven student forms the country he had never heard from was defiantly NOT normal, Of course, Ludos threat did nothing to stop the fat bully as he flew toward Ludo a strange word that sounded to Jace like Alakbooz left his mouth.

The round “Pac-man and ghost” hurled electricity at the boys who missed and hit the wall. But that was just enough to send the two running back into the restaurant with the monsters on their heels. As they passed Jace, he reacted all but his middle claw on his left hand laughing. “Great job Lou, you got them good this time.” Jace laughed hard as they ran out the game characters behind them as everyone in the restaurant watched and ran in and screamed in terror.   
The olive-skinned boy with thick black hair and blue eyes winced as he looked at his arm which was hurting badly and looked swollen “It V(w)as a good won(e) but I v(w)as not v(r)responsible.” He groaned. 

“Are you ok?” a small girls voice said. The two looked up and noticed a tiny girl with dove eyes long black silky hair and a red jumpsuit standing in the door with a very bloody nose. She smiled shyly as Jace hide his claw. “Vill be found. Your thanks is-“Ludo said as Jace pushed him out of the way “What he's saying is thanks. Though we had it.”  
Munch just shook her head “Yeah right, I didn’t DO anything. I just saw your friend on the floor, let me look at your arm.” She said gently reaching for Ludo’s arm. “Hey, girl you could hurt him, be careful.  
Looking over Ludo’s limp swollen arm, the pain she had been feeling in her forearm got worse. “Ah man I bet it broke your gran and MY mom is going to kill us,” Jace said looking at Ludo’s arm.   
Munch smiled at Ludo doing her best to ignore Jace. “I don’t think so let me see?”

“What are you some kind of doctor,” Jace said folding his arm and slightly turning his back, as the girl put touched the largest swollen spot and winced as the pain and everything else melted away from Ludo she made a sound much like “Ouch!”  
Ludo looked at her gratefully “Thank v(y)ou. My name es Ludvic NODOMOV dis is my comcv(r)ade Jason Cv(r)eed.” he said touching the girls bleeding nose “My family ess from acv(r)oss da v(w)ater you call us Gypsies. I am the fiv(r)st male v(w)ith magic in 5 generations. And you va(re)?”

She extended the other her other hand to him “I did nothing. My name is Munch. Nice to meet you Loudvic.” she looked back into the restaurant “We might want to get out of here.” She said as Ludo took and kissed her tiny hand which made Jace cry EWW. “Munch, what kind of name is that anyway?” Jace smarted to the girl who pulled her hand back from Ludo and wiped the blood from her nose.  
“It’s a nickname. Most people can’t say my name right, so they call me munch short for munchkin which-” but before she could have finished Ludo jumped in “it means small one child. I understand my grandmother changed our last name to something more American.”

“Didn’t help a lot.” Jace retorted half laughing at them. Soon the world crashed in on them again as siren filled the air from the chaos they each could hear their names called by a different woman,” I guess we better go. He said turning back to the girl who was just gone. He looked at Ludo “Wired. Lots go before we are made explain this to the cops or worse my mom.” Jace said as the two boys head out. While in the center of chaos Munch made her way through people running all over the place. She clutched her right arm close to her as a lady nearly ran into her but fell face down on the floor. 

Sorry, she thought as moved toward Amy’s voice which was calling for her in a panic. She knew her parents would not have approved of this stop they trusted Amy to do what they need when they could not care for munch Amy always was there. But now she knew her mother would not be happy with this. Which meat Amy could be in trouble. She didn’t want that. Amy made her laugh. Amy was the one who wanted her to have new experiences. She let Munch roam free during the day and play. This, was all wrong as she felt. The stabbing pain in her arm. As she approached the young woman, she lowered “Mimi I’m sorry. “She said softly, Amy smiled grabbed the girl hugging her as the child yelped out in pain when she pulled her to 

“What’s the problem angel?” she said seeing the child’s pain and sadness as she held her swollen arm up. “I fell.” The child cried. Ami looked at it “Come on I’m sure it's not that bad, let's go home and show it to Carey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask forgiveness for Ludo's lines, but that is how he speaks sp bear with me on that. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I did writing it. This will be a major catalyst for things to come, so there is a point.  
> As always I welcome your feedback. I do appreciate everyone who reads this. I look forward to this and infinites next chapter. Have a great day.
> 
> Challange  
> As with many things in my writing characters are no who you think they are and neither are their names. Thre are two characters one in the post and the second in another whose full or last names are anagrams see if you can spot them for clues of things to come.


	6. R'hayina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David company attempt to rescue the hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness I hope you enjoy

It had taken a few moments before the group decided that Lenny and would defuse the bomb, so they could enter and get everyone out safe because they were the only ones who could walk through walls or appear out of thin air. To be honest Ptonmy never trusted David Haller the boy was nice but crazy as a loon and too powerful to keep under control and Lennie you could only trust her to make things worse.

“It’s taking too long the ship will be trying disembark soon they should have sent me.”

Sydney shook her head “And how were you going to get in there all the entrances are rigged, and you can’t walk through walls so just help me keep an eye out while Carey talks them through the device. . . Hopefully without blowing us all to kingdom come.” She put her hand on his shoulder “I don’t like it either, but we have to trust David will keep her in check.”

Wallace just looked at her “Yeah well I don’t. What happens if he snaps again. Only this time he kills us all? Like those thugs that held Amy that time. Burnt them all to a crisp.”

Syd looked at him “Hey you know it was that guy Faruk was possessing him. That wasn’t David. David is good and kind and- “she said as her old friend interrupted “And we don’t know where that monster went or even if it was the shadow king was the one that vacated his body. How do we know which is which? I mean really!!! Just because he says he’s cured doesn’t mean he is.”

“Ptonomy I know you have questions we all do but he HAS proven he’s fine. Better than fine there is no one more patient or kinder than David. Melanie and Oliver trust him, Carey trust him. I mean Melanie trust him so much she lets him take care of Munch. And you know how testy she gets about the kid.”Ptonomy just rolled his eyes ‘Their mistake marks my word one day they will regret the day they brought him here.”

Inside the freighter

“ Ok now the green wire . . . no black. . . “Carey’s voice said from the projection on the ceiling.

“Oh, would you just let him cut one already!!!” Melanie yelled”

“You’re not helping!!!” David said in a sing song voice.

“I’m a scientist not a demolition expert! We cut the wrong wire and its over for everyone in there including David. And I think we want him and the others to live dear.” They watched as the projected image changed from Melanie to Oliver on the ceiling above them. “Hey Wadda bout me” Lennie whined as she examined the goods the prisoners were wearing. Her ear-piercing screech reverberated around the hull of David squinted his eyes as Melanie ordered the strange looking girl to shut up. Lennie stepped closer to the woman with her hands bound examining her gold hooped earrings

“rigescunt indutae !” voice with an odd Midwest accent roared as Lennie stopped frozen dead in her tracks. David jumped up as he saw the woman attempt to move, he rushed to Lennie’s side as the woman attempted to straighten up. “You going to rob me too. If so I would warn against it lest you wind up like your friend.” The voice said once more. David looked at the woman whose hands bound with heavy locks unlike the rest who wore mutant collars. He hovered studying the woman whose head was still down. Closer and closer he got till his nose was a half inch from his then suddenly her head raised up catching his chin with her head hard knocking David back a few feet. “Damn it!” he yelled flew backward hitting the floor hard. Melanie and Oliver both reacting as the woman tried to raise herself up “I told you don’t try to rob me. Bad enough I am stuck here being violated robbed and or assaulted is beyond insult to injury.”

David rubbed his head and groaned as Oliver looked closer at the woman “We are not here to rob you miss we heard there was trouble here and we came to offer some assistance. “The older man said turning his usual over the top charm on over drive, “I am sorry about Lennie miss she’s-well she can get a bit out of hand. We meant no harm. My name is Melanie, the man on the screen here is my wonderful husband Oliver and he young man who you just attacked is our friend David.

Were sorry if you were startled.” Melanie chimed in not sure what to make of the woman. The young dark-skinned woman let out a laugh “Mutants come to rescue your Mutant friends.

Just my luck.”

David slowly rose rubbing his head “Ow!!! What makes you think were mutants? You could be one for all we know. We just heard something bad was going down here Ouch. Came to see if you were could help out that’s all.”

The woman laughed “Yeah right, you don’t see one of those collars on me I’m human.”

“They grabbed you and locked you up here from some reason. If you’re not a mutant, then why are you here?”

Melanie asked in her usual sarcastic tone. The young woman just shook her head “Mutants think you’re the only ones with gifts. Your kind is new on the scene compared to people like me. Thousand years people with REAL magic not these monster stuff you do. Twelfth generation witch from Africa to Jamaica New Orleans to Chicago, which is why they have my crystal over there and my hands locked. It’s also why they didn’t collar me mutant suppression doesn’t work on Magi’s”

David walked over to the wall where a lone man hung with a collar around his neck and a crystal next to him. David took it in his hands and looked at it “Seems to be a glass to me.”David shrugged running the crystal through his hand.

The woman gave him a dark look. “We do not want any trouble my dear. We simply want to help free you and the others and help you to safety.” Oliver’s melodic voice reverberated on the hull. “These men are bad and their intentions they are the mental equivalent of famers and villagers with pitch forks, so I guess what we’re asking is do we leave you with them or, “David smirked as he listened to Byrd speak, he could see on the woman’s face the older man’s words were making sense.

She laughed with an almost smug sound so annoying David had to suppress a dark urge to hit her. The woman laughed

“Put that down you, . . . childish baboon. It’s not a toy. “She spat at David pulling at her bonds and she tried to move forward, to no avail. She looked at Oliver. ” Not like I have much of a choice now do I. Give my necklace and I can help you.” David looked at the gem then to the woman “Uhm, yeah

I’m not so sure on that.”

“What do you mean why the hell not?” The woman roared at

David as she continued to struggle with the bindings. David assumed if she could get free she would strangle him, or if she was telling the truth turn him into a frog or something unpleasant. “Yes, David WHY would we not let someone help us? I mean what’s worse than being blown to bits and missing your daughters first recital. “Melanie’s voice could be heard as the image on the celling from Oliver to her. He could see it in her eyes the rage that she was famous for, which made him thankful she was not in the room. David could hear Oliver saying dear attempting to calm his wife down trying to assure her David had a good reason for doing what he did.

Which as usual lead to an argument “Let’s look at it like this, 1, she’s the only non-mutant here as far as we know. 2, she just froze Lenny, which by way kind of makes you awesome, but she can’t magic herself out of those binds and save yourself. “David took a step toward the woman with the expression he would get when he was being sarcastic and right at the same time (or at least thought he was right). “And three she hates mutants so why do we want to let her out? I mean for all we know she could be working with Division 3.

Send them in to swoop on us send us to god only knows where these people are going?”

“He makes a point you know. If you don’t like us why help us?

Why were you able to freeze Lenny but not get yourself out?”

Haller smiled he loved it when his friend and mentor got it.

Which she did most of the time. It hadn’t always been like that but then again not many other than Syd and munch got him. Still Melanie had managed to build a somewhat safe place, a haven for about 75 people now. People who counted on them to the place safe from the anti-mutant types. Bring home the wrong person could get them all captured or killed. People like munch. He shook his head “You heard the lady why haven’t you escaped?”

“I honestly don’t know. I tried to get them off. Each time I tried to do something to make them come off I felt them tighten. I don’t know what it is It just rebounds back. “She said as David moved closer to study her bounds. It only took him a second to notice some glowing red marks on the underside of the cuffs. There are some funny red symbols under the bottom here.”

"What do they look like? “the woman asked, “Maybe, I can figure a way around it.”she looks down to David “Well do something to make yourself useful will you?”

He gave her a strange look “Well I see and X and an S.?”

She let out a cry “Sons of bitches.” David at first caught off guard began to laugh. “You know I don’t know what it is but that just sounded so funny” He laughed as she scowled it took a few moments for him to stop laughing “Sorry” as he stifled a snort as Melanie scolded him. “David it’s not that funny. Do you have any idea what they mean miss? “Melanie asked.

“Ordean Smith, but my friends call me Arcana. Those symbols this laughing hyena saw (as she looked at David with a death glare) means containment or rebuking of my powers if I try to tamper with them in any way. Seeing as I froze your little friend here I can hit anything else but these manacles. You can’t get them off without speeding up the timer on the explosive.” She studied the images of the Byrd’s and David.

“So, your saying you could free yourself and the others without setting things off if you were not bound to those things. At least that is what I am guessing your saying?” it was Oliver who was first to speak this time beating his wife to the punch. Arcana nodded in agreement. “do you think you could free the others safely if you could use your powers?” Oliver continued.

“Of course, I could if were free. But unless you have a way of getting me a new body that point is kind of moot.” Oliver looked to his wife “Maybe not as moot as you might think. Do you need the body of another magic person or would anybody do?”

Melanie raised up “Oliver no!” David watching for a second trying to figure out what they were talking about when “Oh hell no!!! Oliver your crazier than me. There’s no way she would go for it!!!” The witch looked at Oliver “It would not matter about the form magic takes knowing how to tap into and a strong will do. But I do not recommend it. Switching magic well body switching magic is extremely dangerous and depending on intent and user an abortion of nature. So, don’t count on me casting such a spell. “The woman replied almost incensed at what she was being asked to do.

David could see Melanie did not like their choices, but she shook her head “Sweetie he’s not talking about magic. This is something mutation can help us with. David get Syd and tell Ptonomy to find a large moving truck. And you” The older blonde lady pointed to the witch “Fix whatever you did to Lennie. She maybe an unstable pain in the ass but she ours.”

The woman just gave The Byrd’s a strange look as David headed back outside.

15 minutes later

Syd stood before the young witch as she slowly pulled off on her long black gloves. The few times they touched physically things didn’t go very well people died monsters got free you know end of the world stuff. “You don’t have to do this you know.” David said taking her glove careful not to touch her bare skin. Syd smiled softly. “It not like we have a lot of choices. I’ll be ok” the young blond said looking at the witch then whispers in her boyfriend’s ear “If she’s tires anything..”

David just smiled as she heard him say to her mentally she won’t live to regret it. Sydney smiled as she reached out to touch the woman it came on him like a ton of bricks. People were everywhere. Children dancing clapping music and lights So much. Two kids surrounding two more children a blinding flash of light a child with bone claws another flash then a yellow sun and blue something. . . Fear . . . rage. Wrong. It was so much Then there were flashes, people running. Screams and the sounds of breaking glass filled his ear drums. His heart was beating wildly as something ran past him. He feels it in his arm a searing pain. Guilt racked him

Syd felt herself being pulled forward quickly in a blink of an eye she was looking at her body staring blankly into space.

“Miss Arcana?” Oliver asked as Sydney’s body slowly began to move. She looked at her hands and everything “Ms. Barrett here can swap bodies with any person she touches, which has its uses.” Arcane looked at Oliver as the last words came from his mouth “What a horrible way to live. I am sorry for you child. “The woman said sincerely looking back to Syd, “Just do what you must do I want my se f back . . . DAVID!!” She saw him clutch his head as the container began to vibrate.

“What is happening? “the woman in Sydney’s body cried looking all around. “Do not worry about that hurry and do what you have to.

Melanie shook her head the last time something like this happened to David he had allowed the shadow king to take him to save her husbands life. She still remembered begging David not to allow the monster back into his head fearing it would be the last time they saw him. She remembered the boy screams of agony that morphed into a bone chilling laughter. How he taunted Sydney and herself for not be able to remove him without a sacrifice. At that moment she had thought she lost David Sydney and Oliver at once. The monster left them to go chase some weapon that would destroy David’s father. Then six months later he was back, and monster gone. . . What had really happened? Was the Shadow King still alive?

Its not him Melanie. Oliver’s thoughts filling her own mind like a sweet lullaby. She closed her eyes trying to block out David screams. How do you know its not him? Her thoughts snapped back at him Because my love I felt the Shadow Kings death as did every other telepathy in the world. That was something especially one who had been possessed by home would never forget. Whatever THIS is I feel it but it seems to be tuned into David’s frequency. But I won’t lie its giving me a head ache. As she looked back into the container she noticed Lennie and the well-dressed main near the witch’s pendant reacting with similar convulsions as David. Oliver noticed some mutants are naturally on similar wavelengths lovers, close friends, blood relations, people who have experienced a strong psychic event together and yes relative strangers of equal power. For all we that’s David’s great equal come to keep him in check. Oliver’s voice joked as the witch in Sydney body grabbed her pendant and began to chant as dark red black symbols appeared in a circle glowing one eye turning red the other back. There was an explosion of light as David and everyone else but the witch in Sydney’s body hit the floor, the prisoners once shackled now free.

They watched as the real Sydney reached for her body both women went ridged.

Stay where you are darling. Ill go down and help Ptonomy get them out you stay there keep an eye on things here. And what if something comes after you? Oliver’s voice chuckled,

I’m no David Haller but enemies should wish to avoid me as well. It was a shameful attempt at flirting just like Oliver.

Don’t worry well be back home to tuck our little munch in bed. His voice echoed in her head as Oliver vanished from the screen, Melanie frowned “I hope your right.”

Across the dock the SS Mary Rose sat bobbing up and down on the water as members of what remained of Division 3 sat around a video camera watching everything unfold in the container. Creed looked at the older man running the op as the prisoners began to slowly exit the container through the door. “They took the bait sir should be move to intercept?’

The man sat back and smiled “Negative we have what we want, our information is inside for now that will do. Good job Creed.” The old man said watching screen as the young blond girl; rushed over LEIGON. “Go home to that wife and kid of yours. We have a long way to go on this mission.” The old man said watching everything unfold. Creed stopped for a moment thinking about all they had just witnessed. “Are they really as dangerous as you say sir. They’re just mutants.”

The old man did nothing then pointed to the man lying on the ground “That man there Haller they call him LEGION six years ago he took the one weapon off some dead aliens that could deal with the X-men brotherhood and the rest of the ilk. We need it, our man on the inside will lead us to it. Sad state of the world but we don’t have a lot of choices. Bad enough aliens are showing up all over we need an ace in the whole in case the worse happens.”

By the time Oliver got to the container Ptonomy had most of the hostages loaded into a large moving van parked in the parking lot as he passed the machine gun toting man he smiled “As usual Wallace excellent work.”

The man made an exasperated as he helped the young teenager with a white and orange jacket and a back pack into the van “Told you mutie I’m not going with you. Get away from me FREAK!!” The man called out pulling away from Ptonomny Great Oliver thought just what we needed and anti-mutant mutant running around the compound. He started focus on the young man as he started to break for it.

He punches Ptonomy in the face knock the memory specialist to the ground. He turned planted his left foot to make a sharp left turn his right moving forward . . . The young man’s body stiffened and began to fall the ground. It took Oliver just a second to realize he was not the one who put the young man down “Sorry about that, couldn’t have him going and waking the neighbors. “The well-dressed man said putting on a brown golfer cap. “I do not wish to return to that box.” Oliver turned to face the other telepath who was slightly limping toward him with a silver lions head on it.

Oliver smiled “No problem my friend, I am Dr. Oliver Byrd. My friends and I got word some innocent people were being detained we simply came to lend a hand.”

The man limped over and smiled extending his hand “Dr.

Caravans Donas, doctor of physiology and genetics formerly of the University of Glasgow.”

Oliver smirked “I once dated a. Glasgow, you say? With a British accent not Scottish however did you survive sir?” The man laughed at Oliver’s joke dryly. “Young assistants, good gin, and leaving there as fat as I could. I had come to the states considering another teaching job at Berkeley. The ingrates thought I was to stuffy for their institution. Me!

Really the rudeness of some people. By the way thank you sir for your timely arrival. Still not sure how I got here?”

Oliver just laughed as he shook the mans hand “Your welcome and I find most college campus lacks a certain charm.” Oliver then watch the man get into the van as Lennie exited looking like she had raided his liquor shelf and drunk all the alcohol again. Oliver said nothing choosing instead to let the nightmare personality from David’s mind make its way to the van for once in silence. though he knew it would not last. Stepping into the container he saw Sydney trying to rouse David. ‘He’s still not awake?” Oliver asked looking at them grimly.

“No.” Sydney’s voice was in a panic shaking Haller trying to get him to wake “What was that? What made him do that?”

Oliver studied the boy “Not sure I have a few theories on what could have caused it as to the source. I haven’t gotten the foggiest. Let’s get him home maybe Carey can help us come up with something. Let me help you” He said grabbing David to help Haller up as the young man started to rouse causing Sydney to drop him and Oliver to pull a sharp pain in his back as he went down.

“David wake up” She shook the young man as he mumbled to himself slowly. Oliver moved to help as he comm went off. He opened it to see his wife with a frightened look on her face, as Syd continued to rouse Haller “David’s still a bit out of were on our way to the van now. No need to worry, and slow us down further. “He wanted to reach back grab his aching back but decided against it since his wife would become more neurotic than usual if he did. She shook her head “This has nothing to do with David. I hope he’s ok but not why I am calling. I just heard from Carey our daughter was injured during her outing. We need to get home NOW!!!” Oliver nodded “I’ll get Ptonomy and be on my way.

Oliver made his way to opening in the container as David’s mumbles and Sydney’s please grew louder He stepped to edged opened his mouth as he heard Haller utter a coherent sound “R’hyania.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout begins. Someone gets on munchs trail.   
> An:I will try to mesh in infinity war stuff and season two of leigon as much as I can

Carey smiled looking down at the tiny dark-haired girl as he gently pulled the cover the arm that held the cast “sorry about this, I’m afraid you won’t be doing any recitals any time soon little one. Just rest, your parents will be home soon.” Carey said as he pulled the covers up over the girl. He smiled as Amy came up from behind him with a worried look on her face “I-I turned my back for a moment. I don’t know how it happened. She was watching some kids dance while I was getting a table the next thing I know everyone is running and then she’s hurt.” Amy held her head as she sat down next to the little girl taking the child’s uninjured hand into her own. “I’m so sorry munchy. I should have kept a better eye on you.” The child just smiled, 

“Don’t worry Mimi ‘I’ll be fine in the morning you’ll see. No crying. Ok.” The child replied tracing a tear that had fallen to Amy’s cheek” You’ll see this cast won’t be needed in the morning and there will be no reason to be sad. I promise. You’ll see. “The girl said smiling up at Amy.  
Carey tuned the cover under the girl “I doubt that seeing how you have broken that arm clean into. Must have been a massive fall. I fear you’ll be in that cast some time. 6 to 8 weeks no less.”

The child smiled “Bet it’s better by tomorrow. You’ll see it will be all better. 

“The girl said as her godfather looked at her. No way was possible. “I” he stretched out the sound “Don’t think so sweetie he said as he heard Melanie birds agitated voice filling the air. Carey froze, he loved his friend dearly but sometimes she could kind of get a bit out of hand especially when it came to her young daughter. “Shit’ he murmured under his voice which took Amy a back the usually mild manner Carey Loudermilk hardly ever swore. Of course, the child heard it and began to laugh loudly, “Sh-I mean I need to go talk to Melanie before they get in here. You don’t mind, do you Amy” the young dark-haired woman just shook her head as that it was ok before he headed out.

Down the hall a few doors down he saw Melanie rushing toward him a look of terror on her face “Oliver is parking the car what the hell is going on? Where is my daughter.”

Carey smiled at her nervously “We should wait for Oliver to get here.” However, this did not sit well with Melanie Byrd as she got right into his face “Tell me what’s happened now, or I’ll make sure you won’t get into to your lab for a month.” Loudermilk smiled nervously she was quite impressive as the fierce mother lioness willing to tear the head of anyone she felt was hurting her little cub. Unfortunately for Carey at that moment the raw anger seemed to be directed at him, “She’s fine mostly, in her room. 

A broken arm that’s all.” She interjected with a loud WHAT!! As she continued to speak “We should step into my lab and discuss it all. We could have Oliver meet us there.”

“no” she replied firmly, “he has prisoners to help the others sort out. Let’s go “she ordered heading toward his lab. He frowned for a moment. Since her husband return from the Shadow kings control, they seemed to him to be drifting apart more and more. Not for lack of trying on Oliver’s part. No, it was Melanie who suffered 20 years with his friend in the astral plane then more years as the Shadow kings host. He wondered if it was the girl who kept them together. But Carey or Oliver dared not ask. They were both too afraid to find out.

“Are you coming or what? “She yelled hands on her hips from halfway down the hall. “Coming,” he replied as she stormed off to the lab.  
.  
“She’s going to blame Oliver you know I’m right? He wanted munch to go out into the world. “Karrie Loudermilk his other half said as she made her way behind him. “I know, stay here for now. Tell Oliver I’ll take to him later “then they both heard “Now Loudermilk” Melanie screaming down the hall. The two share a look “Good luck you’re going to need it.”

 

Gatti-town  
The sound of the cane as it hit in an even rhythm echoed through the empty restaurant. The two men saluting him did their best not to stare at his half-melted face and purple suit. Yes, the man known to his men as the Interrogator was a fearsome sight Clark knew that. He knew they heard the story of how David Haller had been recused in a flash fire caused by his cohorts. Clark didn’t hold a grudge the Summerland team had even worked with the divisions for a time. When the shadow king was causing havoc. He learned a lot from them. They did a lot of good work together until they were all betrayed. Melanie Byrd and her people level and the Division 1-3 were left divided. There were those like him who knew from experience knew they could work together to make things better and the others who wanted to use mutants for their own purposes. Clark nodded to the man as he passed by the overturn chairs, tables and buffet. He surveyed the room food napkins everywhere. “The thing that did this?”

One man standing in waiting for him and a black suit shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck “Damndest thing I have ever seen. It took two tanks and three of our best squads to take it down.”

Clark stared the guy, he was young and rugged looking man. Good looking though Clark was married and more importantly he was efficient and most importantly loyal, A rare commodity in this day and time. Things have been different since the people from Summerland left nearly 6 years ago. Since then the who place had split into two factions his who worked with mutants and the others who used them. And the other guys seemed to be winning. That bothered Clark, and now he had a very few he could trust. Looking at the young man “well what was it? A mutant who could change form and illusion maybe.?”

“At first we thought it was an illusion it seemed to appear out of thin air. 

And as such they usually dissipate but. “the young man said scratching his head looking around nervously. “But!” Clark demanded. The young man sighed Clark knew that look on the youngers face like he could not believe what was about to come out of his mouth “but the thing did not dissipate. It only got stronger. From the way it acted it had thought purpose almost. As I said it took two tanks and three squads to take it down. Illusions do not need such to bet stopped only the person projecting it to be out of range or not focusing on it. Plus, bullets usually pass through illusion. This thing bleed. . . Human blood it looks like of course well need to run test sir.”

Clark nodded “a changeling?”

“I-I don’t think so. It did not revert on death, and then there is the videotape. We downloaded it on to the server. “The young man said showing Clark his phone with something cued up on it. Pressing play the disfigured man watch two boys chase two others back into the back-storage area as the largest of the two boys beat up the smaller as a third boy held down another. Players may change but the song was still the same cruel children beating up on lesser or different children just because, he was never sure why people perpetrated such acts on each other at such a young age. He guessed it was the way of humanity. As he watched the bigger boy break the smallest arm he noticed the other “detained young man growing what looked like claws a few more seconds till Pac man and his friends bursting from the screen into the room. The interrogator watched as the two larger boys fled the room he guessed screaming and soiling themselves.

” You think it’s one of them?” Clark asked watching things progress  
“Possibly but there is something else keep watching.” His underlying replied. At first, he thought the boy with the cloak had conjured them, but then he saw it. A tiny girl entered the room running over the injured boy. Clark froze. He could tell by the way the boys arm lay limp it was broken, and the small boy winced in pain as the little girl touched him and as she did the young boys face went from full of pain to none as the boys began to move normally and the girls went limp. “So, we have a kid with claws coming from his hands a kid who make monsters and one who can heal.” 

“No sir I think we have one with claws and something.... else. “the underlying reply cuing up something else. “This another view of things just outside the door during the same time frame.” The young man said as Clark noticed the little girl with dark hair and dove grey eyes walk up just to the outside of the door. He saw her grab her head as a knot form in stomach. He saw her double over with each punch the child. Soon she was in a ball writhing holding her head then it stopped as the monsters appeared. Clark stopped the video,” You think it’s this little girl?” his voice filled with something not right as that knot tightened then dropped into the pit of his stomach. “Yes sir, I think we need to move to secure her and the boy with claws. They could be valuable assets in the future. I mean we have never found any mutants like this so young before.”

Clark nodded “Oversee the reclamation of the bodies make up some shit story for the media and the other departments. I will personally oversee the hunt for these “children” Clark ordered his subordinate. The younger man smiled saluting as he turned to walk away “Chance, I’m not military no need to salute. “Clark ordered staring at the paused image of the little girl,” yes sir, “the underling said turn once more for the door “Oh and Chance best we keep this about the kids to ourselves. Wouldn’t want things getting out to the wrong people.” The man nodded and made his way out. Quickly the Interrogator pulled out his galaxy phone typing out a quick text which quietly said 

We have an issue. Clark stopped for a second then continued. Tomorrow . . . 3 pm . . . Same place. As he sent it, he wondered how this would affect things.

David sat with Sydney, on the couch in the common area snuggling close as the tv played on “while there were only minor injuries the authorities are stilled baffled as to how this beloved video game icon known as Pac man could come alive and do such damage. We will as always we will keep you informed as this story progress this is Jeremy Hart WRKP tv back to you Janet. David puts his lips toward as she put her black gloves up to meet them, “You know better than that. “she smirked, as he chuckled kiss her glove “I had to try.” As they both laughed.

“That must have been a very powerful mutant that made an illusion like that” Ptonomy said quietly “feel bad for whoever did it. Be no rest for them now. If one of the Division 3’s is not hunting them then some other group.” He just shook his head, “and how do you know it was a mutant Mr. Wallace, it could be some poor magical child coming into his or her gift for the first time.” Arcana replied spitting angrily in Wallace’s face, he laughed “yeah some kid learned to for the first time to move his fingers real fast for the first time and say a few mumbo jumbo works and poof a real live Pac man showed up attacking people wildly. Yeah if you believe that then I have a bridge in England I want to sell you” he replied. The two continued to bicker as David snuggled up to Syd “aren’t they just the cutest thing you have ever seen “laughed chuckled in her ear.” I don’t know about that. “she said watching their friend and their visitor go at it, “Think we should tell Oliver and Melanie about this? I mean if it is some mutant, they might need our help.” David smiled and kissed her hand. It was Sydney warmth compassion and ability to deal with seemingly anything life threw at her. Even being unable to touch another person physically without switching bodies. David knew somehow one day they would find a way for her. 

“Maybe after they have seen to Munch.” He replied as the Professor jumped into Ptomony and Odean’s “conversation” with “a young mutants powers triggering is often being a traumatic event. If this “Pac-man incident is indeed that which I suspect it is then the poor person is probably confused and afraid. Wouldn’t you agree Miss Barrett, Mr. Haver what was it like when your powers triggered.”

David and Syd looked at one another knowing the answer for each other well. “I can’t speak for Syd, but people thought I was crazy, I thought I was crazy truth be told. It got so bad I tried to kill myself. “David laughed bitterly as he heard the older well-dressed man from across the pond say “Oh, I am truly sorry Mr Haver I am glad to see you fail hence I fear what would have become of all of us if not for you and your cohorts if we had not had you there tonight.” David just stared the man down.” first its Haller, not Haver, but just call me David.”

The man looked at him “right David, that sounds to have been very traumatic. When one discovers their powers, my own twin and I came into our powers about the same time, and it was a highly traumatic thing both of us having such gifts. He did not handle it well.”

“Depending on the powers, without the proper guidance and support a kid could lose their minds or even their lives, or worse.” Ptonomy replied as he began to rock back and forth on his heels David could see that the young magi witch lady was getting on his friend’s nerves “what could be worse than losing your mind, or your life?” the witch asked pointedly.

“Ones else or family. My own twin when he sensed my powers tired to kill me. We were both very young, and I was discarded by my parents. He was always the favourite, even though he hid his powers well from them.”  
Sydney looked at him sadly “that’s horrible. Why did he do that I mean you two could have helped each other.”

Professor Donas frowned, “He feared my power matched his own and didn’t want the rival I suspect. Our parents were both rich snobs, and one child really was more than enough for my mother particularly after father died.”

“I’m so sorry about that Professor. What happened to him did he ever go to jail for attacking you?” the witch asked. “Sadly, Ms Smith no, he inherited all my parent’s wealth and status. I have been moving around changing names for years trying to avoid him. Currently, he thinks I am dead, so.” he shrugged as if to say who knows.

“That’s so sad. And you never made up with your parents.” Syd asked as she reached over and grabbed a glass on the nearby table and took a sip “sadly no my dear. I am very saddened by it. He’s my family we should have worked together, but to be honestly anyone who is related to him suffers horribly. He had two children a son and a daughter by two different mothers.” Donas looked at Syd “He has a way with women. Both of his children are orphans because he got their mothers killed and couldn’t have cared less if his seed quickened. He leaves left a mess where ever he goes. That is part of the reason teaching in the United States appealed to me I guess they were both adopted out over here. The boy is older and doesn’t have much use for me, though I would glad be there if he wished. He is a bit troubled but a good lad I hear. But his baby half-sister she’s . . . “he stops for a second tear welling up in his eyes, David could sense a great wave of anger, pain, and sadness coming from the good doctor.” Must be hard.” David said as the story about Pac-man caught his eyes once more. He found it harder and harder to keep focus on the doctor when the sight of something in the restaurant drew is memories back to the flash of images from before. The carpet was the same from his vision red with a thin dirty yellow strip, he felt a stone drop in the pit of his stomach. “DAVID!!” Syd yelled shaking him. He snapped too to see her and the others looking at him with concern. 

“Sorry I was just. . .thinking.”

“Is this about that before when you lost consciousness? “Syd was always so sweet and sincere “No just worried about Munch that’s all. How can you get hurt at a ballet recital?”

Syd just shrugged as he sat back wonder just who could be looking for the one caused the Pac-man mess and just what the team would have to do to keep the person safe, mutant or not. It wouldn’t matter who it was people would hunt the person. He watched the story change to mutant registration and Congress led by Senator Grayton Creed calling for “special holding facilities “for mutant criminals. Yeah, that didn’t sound particularly good. 

Of course, there was the Brotherhood of Mutants who along with several other mutant groups including the X-men who blamed a government group named SHIELD for a raid gone wrong in the sewer tunnels of Boston. Rumour had it was just innocent people who could not live safely in the word above because their mutations were so visible. It was a horrible thought.  
People being forced to live in sewers, that was beyond inhumane. He had always heard people like Shield existed to protect people. Not hunt them down. Sure, Clark’s group of Division 3 were helpful from time to time to keep such problems off them, but he still did not trust them. It takes just one wrong word, one piece of misinformation, or lie to bring them knocking down their door Especially with a video game running amuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with work but I'm back. I am splitting up this post the second should come tomorrow or Monday because I am not done yet and it would be too long to post at once. I hope you enjoy this The next post is going to bring a few things into focus including the Hunter and the Hunted. So fans of that this next one will be for you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lots of information if you a lot about Marvel comic history and David's family history. I hope you enjoy it. Any question or comments feel free to Pm, and thank you for reading.


	8. Fallout part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Agents of SHIELD take some downtime after a disaster.  
> 2\. Two agents go on a side project that could affect the Summerland group  
> 3\. The Byrds and Carey discuss the child's injuries while munch and David talk  
> 4\. Someone is up to no good setting a Summerland member is on a track that could tear up the group

SHIELD HQ  
It had been a shit few weeks, he still was not sure how it had happened. The team had been called in to track down a power person who was wanted for questioning in the death of a senator Alexandra Grayson’s daughter. He and May were told that this person had gotten their power like Sky from Tera genesis. They had been told wrong, the chase had led them straight into a mutant safe house in the sewers. It was terrible, the kid had been a mutant. The boyfriend of the senator’s daughter he had been the last one to see the girl alive. All Phil wanted was to talk to the kid. Since then protest, from some mutant groups promised attacks from others and mutant haters it had all become a powder keg. Paramilitary groups from Genoisha according to intelligence were planning assaults at soft sites all over the world.

“It wasn’t your fault Colson our intel had the kid marked as an inhuman, not a mutant. And we sure as hell didn’t know there were people living down there. You didn’t know one of the dwellers didn’t have full control of their abilities.” Fury said over a video feed. One look at the man anyone could tell the massive toll the tragedy. “I should have gone in myself instead of sending a rookie like Nelson thought maybe the Michael’s would respond better to someone who had been in a similar situation. Those poor people.

“Colson said rubbing his face with his head. He had no sleep since it happened 75 people including on his best new agents and 5 survivors half a city block blown to bits.  
  
“Pull your head out of your ass Phil. Your team needs you, hell I need you. Senator Grayson has gotten most of the Senate working on your behalf. She appreciates what you tried to do for her family. She and Chad Michael’s mom are talking there hope there.”

“What about the Justice for Chad people? I have tremendous respect for Professor Xavier and his X-men. We need them in case the President of Genoshia gets out of hand.”“I asked Stark to try to get them to the table. Xavier is resisting his “charm”. But we’ll see. I have people on the hill ready to give you their support.”

Phil looked at Fury “your sending tony stark to make peace with Charles Xavier no offence but you know this isn’t going to end well. I suggest you nix that idea, sir.”

Fury laughed “oh he’s going along with Potts and Dr Strange. They will be the one who is negotiating Tony has his own mission. I’m not that insane. We need to be ready in case things go sideways. We’ll do all we can to work with the x-men and Charles Xavier. But I never put my eggs in one basket.  
We need to know more about their strengths and weaknesses and if there are others out there who would work with us if things go wrong. “

“If you need to offer him my resignation its still on your desk. I am sure it would go a long way with them.”

“That is the one things I am not willing to do. I don’t punish soldiers for innocent mistakes. No one perfect, I’m sure not, and neither is Xavier and his men. Take some time get your head back, let your people have a break.

Go work on what mysterious project you have had Fitz and Simmons working on forever now.” Phil nodded “Ok just whatever you do don’t let Toney start a war with the mutants. You know how he gets.” Fury chuckled Indeed I do. Talk to you later” with that Fury was gone.

Colson sat back in his chair and pulled out his top left drawer taking out a large white cloth. Pulling it back gently his eye caught the gleam off the black jewelled spider that had once belonged to his friend Ariana the Shiar warrior. Six years she had been dead, and six years her killer trail went cold. They had gotten a break two months ago when fury allowed (AN: see hunter and the hunted for this) them use of his new project Code named Artemis Delphi she had once been a Pitha in ancient Greece or so they said. He wasn’t sure, nor did he care what she was, but she did rewind time for him to watch what happened to Arina, his friend Hunter, and her people. 

The man burned his burn many of his victims to a crisp other he turned into statues of salt with is mind. It made Phil sick just thinking about it no one deserved to die like that. It took a few weeks, but Daisy had managed to track down this black spider pendant in a pawn shop 30 miles from the crime scene. It had been there nearly six and half years no one wanting it. Phil was glad, they had something thought the man could not recall a man being there. He did say a drug-addled woman with dark hair who signed her name Lennie Cornflakes was the seller of record. A person who had no history of even existing, Colson guessed it was a fake name. Still, for the first time in a long time, he hoped this Lennie Cornflakes could lead him to Arina and Hunters killer.

  
Studying it for a moment the jewelled arachnid for a moment it was gifted to a beautiful lady by her empress for exceptional service. Both Arina and Empress Lilandrea had been honourable women (or so Arina told him), both had fallen for earth men (also from Arina), and both murdered before their prime. He thought of calling Daisy up to see what she had come up with on the pawn shop since the Senate had them mothballed them till this Morlok investigation was complete he decided not to. Reaching over to over to push a button on his com when the sounds of man and woman with a slight accent talking (if not slightly arguing rapidly as they approached his door).  
  
“Fitz he is never going to agree to this, not with all that’s going on your out of mind,” Jemma said trying to whisper to her husband who for the first time in a year or so sounded like he was overexcited about something. Colson braced himself as the door flew open and without even having to look “Fitz Simmons what can I do for you?”

Gemma smiled as Fitz ran up to Colson desk and grabbed his tv remote and Fitz began charging channels rapidly. “Honestly!” Gemma protested.  
Colson looked at Gemma with concern “He’s found something. Well, its really nothing, its something that has peaked his curiosity. Something for the US to investigate while we're down in a . . . Non-official capacity while we’re down.” Gemma said as Fitz kept chanting, come on come one come on . . . There!! The dizzying channel switching stopped reveal a news report about Pac-man and his ghost coming to life and wreaking havoc on a small-town. Fitz turned to face him with a face full of excitement and glee “I can’t. Can you see? Pac Man!!” he said pointing to the television excitedly.

“I see. How does that involve us?” Phil turned to Fitz’s young wife” Explain.”

“We’ll its just something so unique and well it’s not every day a video game comes to life trying to kill people. And we must wait for some analysis to complete in the Lab, so cultures growing does not need us. What I am trying to ask is- “

Before Gemma finished Fitz burst out “You have to let us go and run samples on them.”

Phil looked at the young man and sat back “Fitz was supposed to be on lockdown only doing internal stuff. No field work till the house investigation into that mess in Boston is done. I’m sorry.”

But . . . Pacman...Fitz started as Gemma stepped in “This is not a Shield investigation it’s a local matter state police. So technically were not breaking any rules if we run tests as consultants. I mean we just want to study the anomalies we don’t care whose fault it is, ok we do. But that’s not the point something brought Pac man and his ghost to life. They created a physical approximation of a video game. If this thing is real, then we want to see its makeup. Think of breakthroughs we can make.”

Fitz jumped in “real Pac man and ghost.” Honestly, Coulson had not seen the young man so excited about something since Gemma had agreed to marry Fitz. The boy was positively giddy. “I don’t know this kind of thing could be mutant involvement we do not need any more trouble with them. Not with Tony Stark going to “negotiate” with Charles Xavier and the X-men.”

Fitz looked at Phil with a look of worry on his face” Yeah I know I think it’s a bad idea too. Fury is sending Pepper and Dr Strange as well.” He looked at the giddy expression in Fitz’s face, and Gemma’s pleading look. “You two going is a horrible idea; however, your right we are on lockdown and I appreciate the time and effort your putting into Arina’s murder so if you promise not to get into any trouble you, and you don’t go in as SHIELD agents then” he waited for a moment seeing Fitz’s jumping up and down on his heels as if he needs to run put out a fire. “you can go” Fitz’s jumped with joy “, but you get one week and don’t let this tie back to us. Don’t make me regret this.”

“Thank you, sir,” Gemma said smiling widely as Fitz grabbed his wife in joy.

“You two need time away, and I really would like to know more about Pac Man. I always loved playing that game as a young boy” “Me too” Fitz replied. For a moment Gemma thought Fitz going to fly over the table and hug their boss something she thought maybe he didn’t need to do. “Go you too. Have fun before I change my mind. “The two quickly exited leaving Phil alone in his thoughts as he gazed at the jewelled spider.  
_______________________________________________________________  
5 years 9 months ago in a dark field in Ohio

They sat in Lola with the top up on the dark misty night watching a large field in the middle of nowhere. “You are taking a great risk helping us if Empress Deathbird or Emperor Vulcan learn of your aid I fear your world may suffer. Are you sure you will not reconsider?” Arina asked Phil quietly. It stuck him for a moment there was this battle-hardened shi’air warrior who could disembowel an enemy of her own kind and not bat an eyelash one moment then show care and concern for a people and a race. He wondered if all Shi’air were like that. “I’ am aware of the risk, that’s why I have Daisy tracking spacecraft around the planet. Thank you by the way for the neat tech. Fitz hasn’t left the lab in days. Your system-wide craft monitoring system will go along way to keep earth safe. Only me and my people know where it came from. So, your people are safe.”

Phil smiled at her looking deep into her violet eyes. “So, you're aiding us just for helping you? ‘she smirked at him as Phil took her hand in his. As he did her long two feathers on her arms tickled him slightly. She returned his smile with a sense of sadness “I am sorry about your Empress, she sounded like a hell of a woman.”

“Arina frowned “She was more than anyone ever expected of her. Had she lived perhaps my people could have found a better way? They saw her as weak, but they are the ones who are weak. We cling to war like it will feed our people or make lives somehow better. Do you know my people do not have artist, movies, plays music well not in the way you do? People in our world never dream of a better life. Eggs are given up for taxes to grow the Imperium’s workforce. It’s not like here. Here there is beauty and wisdom, where a person is nothing more than a cog in the wheel of the Empire. You are what you're born to be. Nothing more. I think if they had given her time she would have changed it.” For the better. She wasn’t perfect by no means, and she made mistakes, but she always put her people first. “

Phil looked at her “she sounds like a lot better than what we have here running things. I am truly sorry not for just you and your people but what she could have done for relations with earth.” He took a deep breath “Will you obey your new Empresses summons and return home now that your orders have changed?”

Arina shook her head no,” no, nor will I keep my original mission to protect that “creature” Xavier. I could never serve Deathbird, not after all she has done.” Phil looked at her “Having one younger sibling killed for an old ugly chair is pretty extreme. But isn’t that what Empires do?” Ariana shook her head, “Its 4th family member she has eliminated in her quest for power. “

“Four family members, I don’t think I would want to be related to her no offence.”

Arina laughed “none taken. Her name when she was Heir was Cal'syee Neramani.”

“Beautiful name, not as lovely as Arina.

“Hideous soul. You know she didn’t actually kill her father, she loved him too much. Sought his approval for everything she did. But murdering her mother and younger sister drove the poor Emperor so mad he took his own life. I remember as a young guardswoman. There were four girls Cal'syee the princess royal, the nestmates R’yhisha and R’hyania my best friends, the little Li’andrea and their brother D’ken the spare.”

“Nest mates? What are those?” 

Arina laughed “We Shia’air lay eggs mostly. There have been rare occasions in the past when a Shi’a’ir have birthed children. So, infants grow in a nest, a nest mate is one you call twins. R’yhisha and her mate trained with me in the imperial academy, R’yhisha was the best warrior in our class while R’hyania was the most beloved, even in her own family. Probably because she was named after her mother.  
Colson chuckled “Sounds like a case could be made for a bit of sibling rivalry. Our royals have that too. “his face showing signs of a boyish smirk.

“That would be a fair analogy. The emperor and even prince D’ken doted on her always showing her off at state functions for she had the beauty and whit Deathbird lacked. And her prowess in fleet battle was second to none. Deathbird was more Avian in looks to our ancestor she was ore Avian than humanoid. There often whispers about her jokes you’d akin to calling her what the saying is. . .. Oh, the missing link.”

“Ouch! I guess as an heir and royal princess that kind of had to hurt.”

“They were rivals in everything, of course, R’yhisha was always in the background backing her nest mate up. When she wasn’t drinking and gambling her days away. She once took the cycles earnings from everyone in the academy... .even the headmaster! Of course, her parents were horrified. D’ken not so much That was before anyone knew the monster he would turn out to be.”

“Doesn’t sound that bad her sister was popular, and it happens everywhere. What caused her to lose it?”

“Many things but I believe it was when the father gave R’hyania approval to a young man Deathbird wished for herself was the last straw. I don’t even think she set out to kill them she just wanted her little sister out of her way. To injure her disfigure and dishonour her, make her as unlovable as she or so she said at her trial. The plan went awry, she didn’t know her mother would be there. It destroyed the Emperor and R’hyisha he went mad, and D’ken took the throne Cal’syee lost everything including her name. Their uncle took Li’andrea under his wing for she was still a small child with her own issues.”

“That’s horrible. I am so sorry.” Colson said getting closer to her.

“Pity R’hyisha she is all, save Deathbird (and I hope no one does) of a great family.” Her voice went from sadness to filled with venom in less than a second. Phil smiled even laughed a bit “where is R’hyisha now? Why didn’t she take the throne?”

“After D’ken took over, she oversaw his personal guard and was the one who found out he was abducting beings from all over and what he did not those people were monstrous. R’hyisha helped them escape. She left Shi’air before she could be punished. Rumour has it she’s leading a group of “smugglers”.”

Colson laughed “So you're saying she’s a pirate princess. Interesting.” Arina laughed “I can assure you if I know my old friend as well as I think I do then Deathbird will have her hands full soon enough.” She smirked and watched the stars for a moment, “My Empress entrusted this to me until I could find R’hyisha. So, to answer your question about what I will do now, it is simply my squad, and I will help her. Perhaps one day we will fix what is wrong at home.” She smiled.

“And leave me here, maybe my team and I could join you. Were not found of evil dictators who could destroy our planet anyway.” Phil laughed as he caught her gaze they both broke out into large smiles “ Mr Colson are you attempting to mate with me by any chance.” Colson laughed he knew that she was not well versed in earth dating protocols, so Arina granted maybe one day but “Its called flirting not sure how things are done in your culture. We flirt with young ladies we like, then we ask them on a date” he said as he smirked at her. Arina smiled as his face moved closer to her stopping just before hers. Staring into her eyes, he was surprised how someone so battle-hardened fighter also had a soft and childlike innocence to her. He leaned in just a bit closer to her face noticing she was blushing as the tip of his nose reached hers he couldn’t help but see the colour of two perfect doves. His lips brushed hers as it all went dark. . .

“Colson are u there?” Mays' voice rang out over his com, the two startled as Arina moved back to avoid the kiss. Phil frowned as he reached for the small device in his left pants pocket. “Yeah May,” he looked to Arina regretfully “we’re here.”

Mays voice as usual in her straight matter of fact tone came back “Your “friends” new gift is showing inbound ship heading your way. Identification is matching the delivery vessel

One minute 30 seconds till” but her voice was drowned out by the large sliver ship whose reminded him of a condor. “isn’t that a Scrulll ship Arina?”

The tall woman nodded as she got out of the car “yes this group of smugglers “borrowed” Scrull bird of prey. Privateers if you will who have been aiding us in our never-ending war with the Scrull and paid well enough by the Empress Lilandra not to talk. Plus, I hear Deathbird revoked their contract with the government. They should keep their mouths shut.” Arnia said as she moved toward the opening in the ship where shadows stood waiting for them.

Careys Lab

He was late, as usual, Melanie would say. But it not as though he had a choice. Melanie had gotten straight out of the car leaving him and the rest to deal with those rescued from this mission. Most were thankful and glad to be somewhere safe. One was not, the boy Adrian, his powers had just trigger and seeing as he was the son of an anti-mutant fanatic the boy was seemingly having issues with this entire situation, so much so Oliver had to knock him out with his mind, seeing as the boy could turn his whole body into obsidian.

The room was dimly lit as Oliver Byrd made his way past the door the sounds of two muffled speaking softly. He noticed an X-ray with the image of a small child’s arm with a clean break at the upper arm, “I know Melanie this what we have all been worried about.” Carey whispered not realising Oliver had entered the room, “What did I miss?” Oliver asked as he grabbed his wife the shoulders to try and comfort her. His wife looked at him and pulled away slightly as he saw fat tears rolling down her face. “Her arm is broken cleanly into. She said she fell when they stopped for Pizza. For a normal kid, be ok, but with her having no bone marrow you know she has an increased chance of infection. Now we have been lucky she’s never been sick or injured her whole life which is remarkable considering the issue. I have put her in the cast, though she swears she’ll be better by to tomorrow we know that won’t happen. So, for now till we know, infection won’t set in, and we see it healing the little one stays put. No going outside no dance class for 6-8 weeks, if we’re lucky.”

Oliver sighed knowing how disappointed his daughter would be. The poor child had hardly ever been allowed outside the compound much less a chance to make friends and play with people her own age. That was why he had pressed for the lesson, so she could make friends and learn about the world outside their private little haven. It had taken all of them six months to convince his wife to allow the child to go out to meet other children. It was bad enough they missed her first recital, but he was damned it would be her last. And if his wife had her way it would be. He pulled her back and pressed his lips gently to the top of her head. “Not to worry dear, she’ll be fine. Few weeks and she and David will be playing their headbutt game and driving us crazy as only our sweet daughter could do.”

With that Melanie spun around her face full of rage her fist cliched and shaking. “This is YOUR fault Oliver!!” she yelled slamming her fist into his chest as she wept.

Oliver after a moment grabbed her fist in effect stopping her from striking him any further it troubled him to see his wife in so much pain. He knew she was acting out of irrational emotional fears for their four-year-old daughter he understood head the same worries. “Melanie darling everything will be ok. I trust Carey, and so do you.” He pulled her close, “I’m scared for her too. Always am, however; we cannot lock her away forever. She WILL grow up one day and must go out into the world to face everything good and bad that there is. Keeping her here will not prepare her for that my love. Do you want her to grow up messed up and as disconnected from the world as David is? She is not even a mutant yet nor may never be, we cannot deny her a childhood and friends because we fear she will become one day what her father is.” He nodded to Carey as he held her tightly “Next time well take her to her recital and for pizza” twisting his head to the side “after she is better. With three medical professionals here have little doubt anything would impede her recovery.”

Munches room

It itched severely this thing Carey had put on her arm. She wanted it off, and now!! The young girl thought as she scratched the top of the cast. For the first time in her life, she had gotten her mother to agree to let her out with other kids. True she was the awkward one at dance class, most of the other girls talked about barbies (something she knew nothing about, she guessed it was a doll-like Lilan) and ponies (her daddy said he would get her one for her next birthday in a few weeks, and princess in castles which in her opinion sounded more like being locked up than something she would want to do. But tonight, the recital had gone well teacher had been very pleased with her performance (of course she had worked so hard to perfect her moves) and to top it all off she got to go to that place where she heard all the kids went. It all looked like so much fun, she couldn’t wait to jump in with the others, but that was when she felt it. Those boys, two where hurting two more. She did not understand it. They were just kids like her, why would they beat each other? This questioned had bothered the small girl greatly. Then it all went to boom. . .

She scratched the top of the hot, itchy cast fervently Lilan had been right they should not have gone out tonight. LILAN!! She thought to look for the doll in a panic. Where was Lilan? She had asked Uncle Carey for her. She couldn’t sleep without Lilan. She scanned the room the finally she saw her lying on the bookshelf across the room. Great Uncle Care said to stay in bed. But Lilan was over there? She scratched again. The raven-haired girl sighed in annoyance her dove grey eyes crossing as she did. Then she realised no one was around maybe she could. . .

“Ok trouble we have to talk,” David’s voice said with a hint of irritation in it. She looked up to see him leaning against the door with his arms folded with a scowl on his face. “David your baack!!” her face light up as the words came out. The child’s eyes sparkling with joy.

He moved into her room toward her bed Don’t David me. Pac-Man seriously!!! What on earth were you thinking? “his voice trailed off as he stopped at the left side of her little blue blanket. “Someone one could have seen you. Someone could have taken you away. I can’t lose you.”

Munch looked up at the man she saw as her hero, her protector and her secret keeper. “ it's not like AI meant for it to happen. Two boys were hurting two other boys. I got a headache and it just sort of happened. Honestly. I didn’t mean for it all to happen, I just wanted it to stop. It hurt so bad. “her words he knew were true. Other people yeah, they would have done what she had done for kicks, but he knew Munch did not have that kind of bone in her body. She was good pure innocent, all the things he never got to be. Sitting on the be took a deep breath “I guess you got that helping someone?” he said pointing out her arm “The big boy made another boys arm hurt. I had to help. Don’t you understand.”

David had known for a while she had abilities and in truth, at times they scared the hell out of him. He remembered the bird with the broken wing much had found while he had taken her to hear the stars. It had fallen from its nest and broke its wing. David thought he would have to end its life. Poor thing all alone hurts there for any predator to end its miserable suffering. It cried so loud. So, heartbreaking. For a moment he thought she had been injured as she reached down and picked up the bird stroking its head for a few moments its cries stopped and a moment later flew from her had whose lower arm was then red and swollen. Somehow she has taken the animals to hurt, healing it making it her own. He had, of course, brought her right back, but everyone save Lennie had gone. He didn’t know what to do. When they arrived at the hospital, the swelling had been gone, and she was all better the doctor could find no trace of injury which meant Carey did not have to tell Oliver and Melanie he had failed to keep their daughter safe. It took some time, but he realised she felt not only pain but everything around her and make it better only to hurt her. It scared him. He didn’t understand it, but somehow in her own much way she managed to talk him in to the wait. But now that was over “we have to tell your mom and dad what happened. And about your powers.”

She moved forward in protest “Please mommy is just letting me out of the house if she finds out. Please, I promise not to use them again.” David shook his head and gently put his arm around her. Shoulders and sat next to her leaning his dark hair next to hers. “After this kiddo, we have no other choice. Don’t worry ill be there with you. We can do it together. “David was trying to sound reassuring he knew the others would not have an issue with her powers per say, but they wouldn’t like him hiding it from the others. But there was nothing to do about it now, what happened not only could expose the group, but she could have hurt or killed herself, and that was something that he could not allow to happen.

“But- They will look at me differently, l-like I’m not normal.” She frowns as she looks at David “What if mommy and daddy don’t like me anymore?”

David smiled softly “Munch, that won’t happen to you?”

She looked at him sternly “And why is that? I can hear and see what people think Ptonomy likes you, but he’s scared of your power. So, what will they think of me? Will they fear me too?”

Looking at the girl he knew why she did not comprehend why people felt as they did about him Hell most of them were only 33 per cent his fault. She Farouk did most of it first by using his and Oliver’s bodies then poisoning their minds against him. Hell, Syd had thought it was him that had drugged and raped, thankfully he had helped put it right with the help of some old cosmic bald dudes and a dead Magistirx, whatever in the hell that was.

Luckily only he and Lenny remembered that time, the cosmic Bald guys even returned his sister Amy. Everything had been right again, but still, something remained in Syd and Ptonomy that told them her boyfriend was lying. Well, he was, but it was honestly not the time or his own story to say. One day he would but not until things were safe. “Your parents will not love you for being a mutant, your dad IS one. As for the others, what do they be afraid they are mutants too well except your mom but honestly humans bother her more than people like us. Ok. And I promise week to get your mom to let you out more but first we have to make sure it’s safe.” The little girl leaned her head on his shoulder, I hope so. The small girl replied sadly.

After ten minutes David saw the time “I have to go, ‘he told her as he got up and headed for the door turning to back “it will be ok, I promise. Your mom and dad will still love you and so will everyone else. You’ll see kid. I know I do.” It made her feel better at least for a moment to hear his words and see his smile which she returned to him “Ok tomorrow.”

As he turned the lights out, she remembers Lilan, and before she could think to ask for her, he was long gone. The girl groaned slightly. “I’m supposed to stay in bed!!” she grabbed her pillow a moment later the doll flew off the shelf and landed onto her bed as the left side sundown as if someone had sat down. “Thank you Lilan.” She said sweetly as something began to gently flatten down her hair “No, it doesn’t hurt too bad. It's about better.” The girl said pulling the doll up to her chin “I’m sorry for going out. I should have stayed home like you said. I promise to listen next time.”

  
The next day  
It was a warm summer day the kind of bright day you need your shades Clark thought as he sat on the bench feeding the ducks. It was bad enough the chaos that had ensued since Melanie found motherhood, one by one those from her group went back to Summerland and what was left after Admiral Fukuyama had died had spilt with Clark and a man called Dr S as the head of what had now become a competitive division. Whereas Clark and his people tried to work with mutant’s Dr S, he was different, he was more into finding out how the mutants worked, what created their powers and how to subvert them. Clark was a lot of things, but experimenting on living people was just beyond wrong. Perhaps it was his brush with death when the group from Summerland or seeing the destruction of Farouk up close but knew he needed allies. Mutant allies, and as far as he was concerned Melanie Byrd and her people were it. Clark had considered other groups to reach to other groups most; however, most were tied to the X-men or the Brotherhood, both the same in philosophy save the X-men didn’t want to kill all humans. Many humans wished to aid these X-men because hey wall wanted the same thing (well most ordinary people live and be accepted no matter what they were. But they X-men could never make the final step and stand with the humans against the Brotherhood and those like them.

No, the Byrd’s who only wanted to live in peace had shown them but were willing to stand with them on problems from their own kind like the Shadow King. Sitting back, he watched the ducks as they fought over the crumbs much like his own team was fighting over the crumbs left after Melanie Byrd got a daughter and her husband back “Sorry I’m late we had a busy night last night was pretty harry. “Syd Barrette's voice rang out from behind him, “yes I heard Dr S almost got away with all those innocent mutants, good thing someone gave you a way to link into all his comms.” His voice went from serious to half amused in tone. Syd laughed. “I’m grateful and so are most of the hostages.” She took a deep breath “awful bright and public for girl talk Clark what’s up? “

“What can’t two old friends meet up and have a nice chat about the weather boys and the like. Like David, how is he? You two still doing good?”

She looked at him something here was all wrong, usually “girl talk” consisted of tequila shots in the dive at the other end of town and late at night. Mostly because she was a mutant on a government watch list and he was a government official who was supposed to be watching her and her friends. It was a conflict for both, but somehow even after causing Clark’s disfigurement, they found a way to bond. First, it was over David as they all rushed to save Oliver from the shadow king. Then when the group left d3, they just continued to be friends. “he’s David. Things are better the voices in his head seem to be quiet.

He has started back painting and taken up writing. I think he’s found his nitch. Were happy considering…”

“He's still having issues with your touching issue?”

Her long golden locks whipped around “You know its not an issue not. David gets it, we have our own way of being together. Plus, I think he’s kind of happy with the thought of not having kids. Ever since he found his father, he lost all interest in that. Its kind of sad he’s good with Oliver and Melanie’s girl I think he makes a great dad.” Clark look surprised “really Mr. world breaker Mr. you can have peace if you want it doesn’t want it, kids.

That would be the last thing he’d want was the two of you to be childless. “he let out a sarcastic laugh, “somehow, I just don’t believe it. David has been so adamant, his “father” must have done one hell of a number on him.” Clark took his glasses off wiping the lenses still not believing what he just heard.

  
“You and the hubby still having issues with your son’s school. They still giving him trouble-“ before she could finish, “because he’s a good kid with a heart who has two dads, something like your being a mutant he cannot control, kids are still bullying him. My husband wants to move him to a private academy out of town somewhere more. . . Well better-minded people.”

Syd looked at him “is there such a place. You could go to the tolerant Xavier School, but I hear they don’t allow humans. Maybe it's better to stay and fight for what you think is right, plus he does have a girlfriend shame to break that up.”

“If they could spend 20 years apart then find each other again and be better than ever like Melanie and Oliver. What now he’s out of his ice cube and they have a daughter I’m sure things are better than ever.”

Syd frowns “you think they are perfect but 20 years in an ice cube and then living up a Shadow king condemn well they have their days. Last night, while we're out much, got hurt broke her arm after her dance recital, and she put the blame him for talking her into letting the poor kid out of the compound. I don’t know Carey maybe David has the right idea. And just when I was warming to the idea of having little David’s one day, I mean not like it’s possible. “she choked back a tear. Clark ever the gentleman took out a handkerchief from his pocket. “Here you go, I am sorry for that.

Perhaps I could come and talk to David and the others may be having a human official on their side might help.” This really helped to confirm much of his theories over the last few years rumours and so on. He wondered if Melanie only kept Oliver so no would ask a question about the- “but Syd's sobs broke his train of thought.

Syd blew into the white piece of cloth “No they all want to avoid YOU and division as much as possible. So, let not go there, they don’t want you near Munch at all. David, especially. It's so strange, you know. David is so loving so protective of her. Every time I watch them I think we could be a family. He would be such a good dad.” It was at that moment the man people called the Interrogator a man hated and feared put his arm around his young friend holding her close.

“I wish I could say everything would be ok, but I have to see Oliver and Melanie today!!! That’s why I called you here. Not for girl, chat. Sorry, Syd.” Syd's body went rigid as the words left his mouth. A mixture of anger and betrayal filled her heart and mind as she stared at her old friend coldly as he reached into his pocket. “I’m sure you heard of last night about the Pac-Man debacle?” he said handing it to Sydney.

As she took it, she looked at him “Probably some mutant just discovering its power. What’s?” she said looking at the screen.

“The footage from last nights event. Did they tell you where the Byrd girl got injured?” Clark asked as he watched his friend study the video, “No, I think Amy said they stopped for a bit too- “” That’s here isn’t it “she gasped shaking her head yes as kept watching as her skin went pale. “No, no, she’s too young!”

“Did you all know she was a mutant?”

Syd just shook her head, “Look I know this a lot to take in but that Mutant that “just triggered” is your friend's daughter. You're lucky I found this, I’d hate to think what Dr S would do if he found out about this. Rumours have it he is not playing gently with those mutants he gets. I would hate to see what he would do to a six-year-old little girl.”

Rage filled the young blonde woman as stood up in a passion, “You’d threaten a child? SHES SIX!!!! What about your son what would you if it was him? Are you really that heartless?” oh how she wanted to throw this camera at him, but something told her to keep it as proof. “I would hope you would know me better than that Syd.

Take it to Oliver and Melanie. Show them. Give them a message, if I found it, S will have two, and there were two other kids involved too. The one with the claws coming out of his hand is a mutant I would guess. You need to help them, and me to S before he hurt anyone else.” Syd looked at him then to the screen in rage. “Honestly all I want is talk and help make this world a better place. But I need you guys. Please. I have no other choice and time is running out.”

Syd looked at the screen that was stuck on an image of munch holding her arm. Syd at first did not believe it but seeing the child seemingly transfer the boy’s injury to herself. “Oliver, Melanie and Raina are having dinner tonight. I’ll try to get this to him before that and see what I can do. I will tell him you want to talk no more. It’s up to her parents what happens next.”

Clark smiled “I understand, Syd, and apologise for putting you in this situation. Thank you, my friend tell, Oliver and Melanie I look forward to hearing from them. “Clark said looking at his watch “I must go least Dr S will start questioning my whereabouts. Take the phone I took the tracker off; her parents will need to see it. Have a good day Syd.” With that, he threw the last bits of bread to the ducks and walks away unaware of someone watching from the bush a few feet behind them as Sydney Barrett sat there contemplating what she was going to do next. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and the Hunted readers I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long they will keep coming going to have to work on the next for infinity, however, a question to readers.
> 
> Who things Gemma and Fitz coming to town will end well for David?  
> And does anyone think Tony Stark going to the X-men mansion to negotiate will end well?
> 
> Season to not I will work in a way over time to reconnect this over time but I will take into account the season finale and tie in at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comment kudos if you have a question and want to pm me that's good too.


End file.
